


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by rosie_kairi



Series: Have you seen my brother?- A Flower siblings Roleswap Au [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Female Player Character (Kingdom Hearts Union X), Gen, I hope I don't miss anything, Nobody Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, PLayer Character (Mentioned) - Freeform, one of the longest things i've ever written, rewrite of older fic, tag wise that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: One little decision can change everything. One little choice could mess everything up.In Lauriam and Strelitzia's cases, they find this out the hard way.(Lauriam and Strelitzia Role-Swap au)
Relationships: Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Have you seen my brother?- A Flower siblings Roleswap Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so! This is technically a rewrite of my older fic "Diverge". Imo, this fic is much better written and I'm much more proud of it. But, if you wanna go check that fic out, I'm not opposed to it ^_^  
> This takes place in a role-swap au where Lauriam dies instead of Strelitzia, and everything goes downhill from there.  
> Apologies if any of this seems kind of janky at times, I am very tired as of posting this. So sorry for that :p  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this fic! :D

Strelitzia swung her legs as she sat on the edge of the fountain, holding the book Master Ava had entrusted to her tightly against her chest. She had been waiting for that keyblade wielder she had been watching lately to show up, but she was nowhere in sight. Strelitzia had been waiting since the morning, and it was probably around noon now, if not later. Sighing, Strelitzia pressed the book into her lap as she leaned back a little, but not too much, as to not fall into the fountain. 

She had been really determined to talk to her today, but as the day went on Strelitzia hadn't seen her at all, that determination began to falter. Was this even worth it in the end? The two of them had never spoken previously and it _was_ her own decision to not join the dandelions, and Strelitzia couldn't really hop out of nowhere and demand that she join. Maybe she should just go home...

No! Strelitzia would be damned if she just let herself sit around and watch as the wielder walked off into her certain death. If she did, she would have the guilt of not trying to save her on her conscience. Also, (and you might call her selfish for this) Strelitzia would never been able to talk to her. Her shyness preventing her from stepping forward and just saying a simple "Hi! I've seen you around a lot and think you're cool. Wanna be friends?". Curse Lauriam for getting all the charismatic genes-

"Strelitzia? What are you doing out here?"

"Wah!"

Strelitzia's hands flew back onto the edge of the fountain to prevent herself from falling in. A pair of hands had shot forward to grab her arm. "Woah! Sorry Litz." Lauriam looked at her apologetically. "Didn't mean to scare you like that."

Huh, speak of the devil and he will appear.

Strelitzia huffed. "Mhm, yeah, right." she joked. "That's what they all say."

Lauriam rolled his eyes as he sat down. He placed a book on the edge beside him, Strelitzia couldn't get a good view of it though. "I really didn't mean to scare you Litz!" he laughed. "Cross my heart."

They both laughed for a moment. "Seriously though, why are you out here? I thought you'd be doing missions right now?" Lauriam asked again.

"Maybe I finished my missions early. Ever thought of that?" Strelitzia said. Lauriam looked at her expectantly. "Ok yeah, that didn't happen." she laughed awkwardly. "I was actually looking for that keyblade wielder I told you about.... I thought that if I waited here that they might come by eventually."

It looked like that caught Lauriam's interest. "Oh? You mean the one you have a crush on-"

"I do not!!" Strelitzia half-yelled. She began to playfully shove at Lauriam. "If you don't shut up right now _I'll_ push _you_ into the water."

Lauriam slapped her hands away. "I'm just teasing you! That's my job as your older brother, after all." 

Strelitzia relented and stopped shoving Lauriam, bringing it down to move the book she was given out of sight of Lauriam. Subtly though, as to not draw attention to it. Strelitzia knew she couldn't let Lauriam know about the war, as much as she wanted to. At least he was already a dandelion though.

"Why did you want to speak to her anyway?" Lauriam asked.

"Ah, I wanted to invite them into the dandelions...."

A mischievous look flashed across Lauriam's face. "Gee, you must really care for this person. You sure you don't have a crush?" Strelitzia glared at him. Lauriam brought his hands up in defense. "Kidding, kidding." 

Strelitzia was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "I stayed up really late the other night because I just couldn't fall asleep.... I really wanted to get them to join. I even woke up really early so that I could try to catch them in the morning! Didn't work though..."

This seemed to concern Lauriam slightly. "...How much sleep _did_ you get?"

Strelitzia looked at him sheepishly. "Uh.... 4 hours? I got home at 12, finally managed to get to sleep at 3, and woke up at 7."

"4 hours?! God Strel, how are you not exhausted?." He asked, bewildered. Strelitzia just shrugged. "Part of me wants to just make you go home for the day and sleep, God knows you need it-"

Strelitzia interrupted him with a yawn. She slapped a hand to her mouth. "Heh, oops?"

Lauriam rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Strel, I love you but sometimes you just-" he muttered under his breath. "Y'know what? How about _I_ go looking for that mysterious keyblade wielder of yours while _you_ get some rest?"

"Wha- Lauri!"

"If I find her I'll send my Chirithy to go wake you up and bring you over here. If I don't, well, I suppose I'll just let you sleep."

"Wait, you don't even know what she looks like!"

"Then why don't you _tell_ me what she looks like?" Lauriam said. "You can't change my mind on this. I'm just worried about you Strel."

Strelitzia sighed. "Fine." she said. "Darn you and your worry for me."

Lauriam laughed. "Like I said, It's my job Strel. Anyway, spill. What does she look like?"

Knowing that Lauriam wasn't going to budge on this, Strelitzia relented and told him. "My Chirithy was out and about looking for her." Strelitzia added. "So he might know where she is? I don't know, we'll have to-"

"Found her!" A cheery voice called out. The two siblings turned around to see Strelitzia's Chirithy running at them. "I found her!" he repeated as he came to a stop. "Oh, hey Lauriam!"

Lauriam politely waved at the dream eater. Strelitzia bent down so she could be at level with him, if only a little bit. "Where is she?" 

"By the warehouse. Y'know, the one closest to the clocktower and the bridge!"

Lauriam clasped his hands together. "Well, guess that's where I'm heading." he said, smiling. He directed his attention towards Chirithy, who had been picked up by Strelitzia and was now being held in her arms. "Do me a favor and make sure Strelitzia goes home and gets some rest for me, please?"

Chirithy nodded. "Sure! Uh, why though?"

"Because Strel over here apparently doesn't know what the concept of sleep is." "'Cause Lauriam is a big ol' worry wort!" they said at the same time. They paused, then laughed.

Strelitzia felt her hair get ruffled by Lauriam. He smiled at her lovingly. "I'll make sure I find her, and if I don't, well, I guess I owe you an ice cream. Or something like that."

"Promise?"

"Yep, promise." Lauriam stretched his arms as he got up from the fountain. He grabbed the book he had brought and tucked it under his arm. Bringing two fingers to his mouth, he whistled. A poof of smoke appeared and out of it came another Chirithy. This one, however, had a little flower crown adorning it's head. "I'm gonna get going now, don't wanna lose this chance." he said as he let his Chirithy climb up his arm. 

Strelitzia nodded and quickly hugged Lauriam. Lauriam reciprocated for a moment or two before pulling away. Strelitzia grabbed her book from the fountain ledge while he wasn't looking. "See ya." she said as Lauriam started to walk away. Lauriam turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah, see ya." With that he waved and left the plaza area, leaving Strelitzia standing there all alone. Strelitzia smiled as she watched him disappear from view.

"C'mon Chirithy, let's go." she said. With that, Strelitzia turned to leave-

-Completely unaware of the fact that that would be the last time she saw her brother.

* * *

"Do you think you'll really find her?" Lauriam's Chirithy asked as they made there way to the warehouse.

"That's the goal." Lauriam answered as he walked down the streets of Daybreak Town.

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question.:

Lauriam sighed as he rounded a corner. "Maybe, and if she's not in the warehouse and we missed her...." he said. "We'll just look elsewhere."

Chirithy was silent for a moment. "Did you really need to send Strelitzia home?" he asked. "I'm sure you two could've worked together."

Lauriam paused for a moment, as if contemplating something. Shaking his head, he resumed walking. "I'm sure of that too. But I'm worried about Strelitzia not getting enough sleep. 's not good for her."

"Is that the only reason you volunteered to go?"

"Pardon?" Lauriam looked surprised, if only a little bit.

Chirithy nudged Lauriam's face with it's paw. "You can't fool me Laur, I'm your Chirithy. I can tell when something's bothering you. So spill."

He didn't answer. Chirithy nudged his face a bit harder. "Answer me Laur! You can't hide it from me forever!!"

Lauriam swatted at Chirithy's paws. "Fine, I'll tell." he said. "If I'm being honest, I had a really bad feeling this morning. I knew it had something to do with Strelitzia, so I-"

"Sent her home so she wouldn't be in danger."

"...Yep."

Chirithy sighed. "And by doing so you _do_ realize that you just put yourself in the line of fire if something bad _was_ to happen to her."

Lauriam was about to say something, but just ended up shutting his mouth. He decided to change the topic. "Well, we're here." he said, stopping in front of the empty house's door. The door was slightly ajar, indicating that someone might have just entered before him. Hopefully it was Strelitzia's totally-not-crush.

He pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside. 

Inside the warehouse was dark, the only light being the light that came streaming in from the outside. Crates filled with who knows what littered the space. Just to the side was a table and a chair, the chair pushed aside as if someone had gotten up and hadn't bother to push it in. There was a lamp on the table that had been turned off.

The floorboards creaked as Lauriam made his way over to the lamp and turned it on. The lamp light was dull, and only flickered for a moment or two before giving out. Lauriam sighed and turned his attention away from it. Chirithy had hopped off of his shoulder and onto the table. 

“Laur, I don’t think anyone’s in here.” Chirithy said. Lauriam disregarded him and called out into the dark house, raising one hand to his mouth, with the other one's grip on the book tightening slightly.

“Hello?” he called out. “Is anyone in here?”

No response.

Lauriam walked a little further into the house. He called out again. Still no response.

“Maybe Strelitzia’s Chirithy was just seeing things?” his Chirithy suggested. “His eyes were just playing tricks on ‘im.”

Sighing, Lauriam turned around to face Chirithy. “Maybe…” he said. “But she must still be around. She couldn’t have gotten far, right?”

As Lauriam began to leave, Chirithy noticed something, no, _someone_ , in the house. They were standing in the shadows, making it almost impossible to see them. But they were still there. “Hmm?”

Noticing Chirithy’s reaction, Lauriam turned around. “What is it-?”

_**SLASH** _

Lauriam only registered the burning, searing pain wracking his body when he collapsed onto the floor. His grip on the book had loosened, causing it to tumble to his side. His head had slammed onto the floor as he fell, making him slightly disoriented. 

Although his vision was slightly jumbled and foggy, Lauriam could clearly make out a hand reaching down and scooping up the book that had been entrusted to him. He watched as feet hurriedly scurried away and out of the building, leaving him and Chirithy alone.

He felt cold, Lauriam noted as he laid there. He couldn't bring himself to move, everything hurt too much.

"Laur?" called Chirithy. "Laur, please wake up...."

Lauriam gathered enough energy to lift himself off of the ground, every part of his body screaming at him as he did so. He picked Chirithy up and held him to his chest as he forced himself to stand. 

"Guess I was right-" Lauriam said, his voice quiet. "Something bad _did_ happen. Heh" When he laughed it was empty and sad, just like their current situation.

"Laur...." Chirithy clutched at Lauriam's shirt. "I'm scared, I'm sorry-" he cried.

Lauriam pet him reassuringly. "I am too." he said. He buried his face in Chirithy's fur. "Oh Strelitzia, I'm sorry." a tear rolled down his cheek. "I promised to you I would help you, and now look what happened." he laughed again despite what was happening. 

Chirithy’s paws dug into his vest as he limped to the door. Even though it was tight there in front of him, it felt miles away. One leg dragged behind him as he went. His body felt light and Lauriam knew that wasn’t good, not by a longshot. 

“I’m so, so sorry…” he said again. 

The door was in reach now, and Lauriam slightly leaned against it. He looked into the sun, shining down onto his face in rays of bright light. Everyone always said to not go into the light, but…

The light felt so warm and his body felt oh so cold. His eyes could barely stay open. A tear rolled down his cheek as the full reality of what was happening hit him. “Strelitzia, I….”

His legs gave out on him, but he never reached the ground.

A lone heart flew up into the sky.

* * *

Spring in Corona was beautiful, but Zilteastrix had found that it was nothing in comparison to Spring in Daybreak Town.

Her legs dangled over a cliff face, the view of the actual Kingdom of Corona that the world was named after. She should be tailing Sora around, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. Besides, the incessant nagging of the fragment of Xehanort's heart was going to practically force her to carry on with her mission eventually. 

She had been passing by when she had seen the cliff face. Zilteastrix had been overwhelmed with a sense of nostalgia, in a way. The sight had reminded her of the small little flower patch that overlooked Daybreak Town that she and Lauriam had claimed as their own.

Memories of trudging up the mountain after a long day of Heartless-fighting to find her brother laying asleep amongst the flowers had flooded into her mind.

God, how long had it been since the last time they were up there?

...How long had it been since she had last seen Lauriam?

Zilteastrix hadn't the slightest clue. Years seemed liked seconds in her mind. They flew by, all blurring together. It was hard to differentiate the smaller events from each other, and older events seemed like dreams.

A few events did stand out, however.

She remembered when Lauriam had ordered her back home to rest out of worry for her health. She remembers falling asleep as soon as she hit her bed. Remembers waking up hours later in the early hours of the morning, wondering why Lauriam hadn't woken her up. Her confusion turned to panic when her Chirithy told that Lauriam had never returned home that night.

If only ZIlteastrix had known what was going to happen that night, maybe things would've been different.

But, it's too late to change the past. Zilteastrix knew that already. So, the best she could do was to try and relive it.

As she stared out to the island just beyond the waterway, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was unmistakably a dandelion. An almost sad expression crossed her face as she reached over and plucked it out of the ground. She held it close to her heart. She sighed.

"I know it's a childish thing to believe but..." she mumbled to herself. "Maybe, this once. My wish will be granted. Just maybe."

Zilteastrix took in a deep breath.

"I wish to see my brother again, in this life or the next."

She blew.

The dandelion seeds danced across the sky like lights, the wind carrying them along. Zilteastrix watched in silence as they flew away. Her cold golden eyes staring into she could no longer see them against the skyline.

Shaking her head, Zilteastrix pulled herself off of the ground. "Who am I kidding, I've got a job to do here." she scolded herself. Upon hearing the sound of small, pitter-pattery footsteps approaching, Zilteastrox turned around to see one of her nobodies running towards her. It came to a screeching halt as it babbled incoherently at her. No one else would've been able to understand the thing, but since she commanded it, Zilteastrix was an exception.

"The princess has arrived in the kingdom?" she asked with fake interest. "Well, things are going according to plan, then. Follow her, make sure she doesn't find out who she really is." ZIlteastrix commanded. The nobody nodded and made a motion that almost reminded her of a salute. The nobody then scurried off into the woods once more.

Zilteastrix cast one last gaze towards the island kingdom. Sighing, she began to follow the nobody back into the forest.

She had a family to reunite, after all.

At the thought of family, bitter thoughts raced through her head. Zilteastrix shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Though, one thought remained, louder than the rest.

_How come they get to be reunited?_

But now wasn't the time for jealousy, Zilteastrix noted, even though she was sure she couldn't exactly experience that emotion. She has a plan she has to follow.

And she'll be damned if she didn't complete it.

And with that, Zilteastrix opened a corridor of darkness and left the serene cliff face behind, just like she did with her old life.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr, if you wanna check it out- https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/


End file.
